Upon the passing and burying of a loved one, there is a desire, indeed often a need, for family and friends to visit the cemetery and leave any of a variety of personal and sentimental items. However, often such items are not constructed to be resistant to the elements (e.g., rain, snow, sun). As such, if a personal item is left or displayed at a gravesite, and is of sentimental value, it would be most desirable to be able to, at minimum shield the item from the weather and elements.
In addition, when considering items such as greeting and holiday cards, photos, etc, there is a tendency for such items to be blown and dislodged from a selected location by the wind. Accordingly, it would be most helpful to have a display device that could be used to enable paper and light weight items such as photos and cards to be safely displayed such that they are not subjected to wind, rain, UV radiation, and other elements.
Therefore, it would be most desirable to have a weatherproof gravesite memorial display that would be available for use at a gravesite to hold any of a variety of personal, memorial, and or sentimental items, possibly made of paper or other light weight materials. Additionally, most preferable embodiments of the gravesite display device of the invention would provide a weathertight interior for housing such items. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.